1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a behaviour pattern analysis system, a mobile terminal, a behaviour pattern analysis method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for installing a motion sensor on a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone and for enabling automatic detection and recording of a user's behaviour history is gaining attention. For example, JP-A-2008-3655 discloses a technology for detecting a walking movement, a running movement, a movement of turning left or right and a still state by using a motion sensor such as an acceleration sensor and a gyro sensor. This patent document describes a method of calculating a walking speed, a walking power and a rotation angle around a gravity axis from output data of the motion sensor, and detecting the walking movement, the running movement, the movement of turning left or right and the still state by using the calculation result. Furthermore, this patent document describes a method of detecting a user's behaviour pattern by statistical processing which has, as inputs, the pattern of the movement or the state such as the type of the movement or the state, the duration of the movement or the state and the number of times of the movement.